


孔雀

by Yeshoubai



Category: Die Dreigroschenoper | Threepenny Opera - Brecht/Weill, Koldusopera (Színház), 匈三分錢
Genre: Hungarian musical, 殖民地描寫預警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: 他想：这颜色再蓝一点，就是孔雀的颜色了。是19年德奧gala的匈劇無料的參文ww在ao3存個檔！
Relationships: Jackie "Tiger" Brown/Macheath | Mackie Messer | Mack the Knife
Kudos: 1





	孔雀

任谁在初涉一件事时都会倾向于美化它。即使麦基自认是个不折不扣的坏胚，他在真正端着枪参与对德里的围攻前也幻想过这没准有古希腊战役的一丝遗风。哪个青年不曾有英雄的幻梦，哪怕他能坦诚地和战友说自己参军只是因为伦敦学徒太多，自己这样的半吊子讨不到生活。

扫兴的是，或许这场镇压有那么一点史诗的传奇意味，它也只存于那群被镇压的野蛮人之中。他们在红堡上升起绿旗，骑着裹着青布的马，在火枪和军刀下流殷红的血。几个丰腴的印度人带着一群干瘪的印度人向枪口扑过来，麦基扣下扳机，枪口的磷火闪光让他看到一种崇高应声升起。但崇高是属于在他面前倒下的尸体的，而麦基，虽然他此前从没有资本打过桌球，他觉得自己正像那些在球桌前赌胜的闲人。

如果他有一定的文学素养，他可以对自己这个物质世界的来人与德里那群精神世界的印度人之间的隔阂大放厥词。但他没有，他只觉得无趣。尽管起义军叫他们屡次攻城不能得手，胜利还是迟早站在他这边。维克托瑞（victory）怎么都和维多利亚更亲近些。

他找了各种荒唐事解闷。各种消遣虽然样目繁多，总得都可归为一类：美国人杀土著，英国人杀的叫战俘，其实两者可以说是一回事。

第一个想出来把俘虏放在炮口上靠加速度——大概是这个词，反正麦基不是拿着尺子圆规的教授，记错了也不足为奇——重现旧时分尸传统的人不知道是谁，但他无疑是个比肩但丁的天才。谁能断言这不是一场小规模的文艺复兴。有种肉麻的说法：“每个成功的创作者都有自己的一个缪斯”。虽然麦基还没创作出什么大作，但他确实有个月下的艳遇。

——在美国，不管是后来的美国还是现在的美国，确实有可以让人想出踢猫效应这个范例的土壤。不过如果这个法则是在麦基那会的印度被提出，那它可踢的东西就多的是。除了牛，在印度这个城市和乡村杂糅不清的国家，踢到什么都有可能。

有那么几天麦基厌倦了杀人，那段时间德里军队反扑得厉害，他对死人看得几乎审美疲劳。于是他打算安下心，把工作和生活分开，下了前线就不碰火枪。白天里麦基仿佛还可以践行誓言，但到晚上他就躺在毯子上翻来覆去，活似大麻的戒断反应。

他溜了出去，摸出来当地人土制的烟卷。烟草里没准混了一点罂粟丝，抽起来格外舒服。麦基点了几下，烟卷只是半死不活地冒烟，他忽然想起来这几天潮得像在空气里混了水，大抵是受潮了。他弹了下手指把烟卷丢到土里，不及扫兴多久，一阵不比野猫叫春好到哪去的鸟叫就让麦基有了新事可做。

麦基循声跟过去，在阴云遮蔽住月亮的夜里，他只能模模糊糊看着一只壮硕的走禽拖着扫帚一样的尾巴在地上跑跑跳跳。偶尔一点光让麦基能看清它蓝绿色的身影。这大概就是孔雀，麦基有点兴奋地跟快了几步，他没有过能买马戏团门票的闲钱，在印度待久了后蒙尘的新鲜感也让他忘了这地方是这种高贵又风骚的鸟类的故乡。

那孔雀跳到了一根树枝上，像是满意了这个高台，开口再续它那连公猫都避之不及的高歌。麦基趴在地上，他听说蛇就是这么抓鸟的，匍匐在草丛里，从盲区靠近，然后猛得一咬。确实，他没听过人说蛇捉孔雀，但也哪来的鸟，见过六英尺快两百磅的蛇呢？

他挨近了，他甚至快摸到了树根。然后一颗子弹擦着他脑袋打到树干上。那鸟惨烈地叫了一嗓子，扑棱棱地飞到了黑暗里。麦基直起身，回头看见那迎着月光相貌暴露无遗的杀人未遂者。他半句咒骂咽回了肚子里，愣愣地和那人对视。对方没跟他看多久就收了枪跑了。麦基愣了一会才意识到刚刚自己就差点像那群德里城里人一样脑袋开花，那人确实该落荒而逃。

麦基没抽到烟，没捉到鸟，也没了夜游的兴趣。但他依然在毯子上翻来覆去。太熬人了——身边全是平稳的呼吸声，但没一个能为他变成哽咽！

————————————————————————————

布朗从布朗中士成为后来的布朗警长并非像麦基所说的——"我的朋友因为国王偶然的恩宠而从他的同侪中分离"。

他自始至终就没寄希望靠偶然这个面目恍惚的怪客谋发达。不要一个子的午饭对他顶多是给他那在往上爬时绷紧日甚的神经擦一点油。和麦基这种街头艺术家式的英国兵不同，他端着枪一个个崩掉俘虏脑袋的神态和工厂里吱嘎嘎转的齿轮没有两样。

正因如此，当他差点误杀和自己穿着一身军服的麦基时，他恐惧得比听说土邦兵反攻得当把包围扯了一个大破窟窿更甚。自己打的哪是孔雀呢，那狡猾的畜生分明是枪下亡灵复仇的恶意的化身。不然怎么会有鸟在月下冲人开屏炫耀那一排恶魔之眼，不然怎么会在自己视野中来了又去失而复得、直引得自己和别人一起掉进它那干瘦魔爪设计的陷阱里？玛利亚垂怜，自己的子弹终于从这东方魔灵预设的轨道中偏离，没有伤到另一个士兵分毫。

孔雀簌簌地拍打着翅膀落荒而逃，把它拐带过来的两只傻山羊留在井里。布朗本打算开口解释什么，但麦基的眼神令他的言语却步。

麦基长了一张和善的脸，在过往的生活里这么一副面孔给他贡献了不少好处，只要他憨厚或是知书达理地笑一笑，总有女人会给他行些便利，要么是饭菜衣服上的折扣，要么是登床上榻的通行证。就连一些怪声怪气的先生，只要麦基乐意配合他们的兴趣调整自己的表情，他们也会搓着裤裆请这看不出是落魄贵人还是街头骗子的客人进门。

但他现在没笑，什么表情也没有，什么伪装也没有。现在尖刀麦基还没投身那匹配他名头的事业，但本来就不是又硬又横的铁块，怎么能铸成一把刀。布朗现在看到的，就是麦基毫不掩饰他眼中凶光的模样。就像老实人发起狠来更加人心惊，布朗被唬住了，他不清楚这个刚在死亡前兜了一圈回来的家伙在不做声地打什么主意。尽管他没有一点罪证在麦基手里，尽管他也没有被图财害命的理由，他的脚先较他思想一步带着他逃离这未遂的杀人现场。

难以想象这么一个高大的男人是怎么让自己飞速逃回自己的毯子里时还能无声无息，不惊动其他睡得正香的士兵。这事麦基不知道，即使他们后来成为极为亲密的朋友，无话不谈。要是让麦基来评论当下，他一定会赞叹布朗将迅捷和蹑手蹑脚齐聚一身的才能，并感慨退伍后的警署生涯埋没了他犯罪的才能。毕竟他让流浪汉瑟瑟发抖的名字是老虎布朗，而不是豹子布朗或夜猫子布朗。

可为什么自己这么害怕？布朗闭上眼后刚刚月光下的尴尬打猎就开始了重放，他想起麦基身上穿的军服，那又不是个长官，看起来也不像是哪个老爷丢进军队里镀金的小老爷——何况丢也不会丢到自己这群人里，他们围攻德里确实顺利，但这是因为迄今为止的反抗都不得章法。要是像报纸里所讲别的土邦一般的强横反击，那布朗这群人就得大丢脑袋。所以为什么呢？他将将入梦时麦基的整张脸都模糊了，只剩那双眼睛，无声地盯着，像是暗巷里的暴徒看着阔佬，又像人子看着那叛徒。

虽然布朗对麦基估计的大半是错，判定他不是什么好货色这点倒挨了点边。可造物主为什么吹气时要给人吹出两只眼睛来呢，这样蛇骗诱人吃下的明智果又给他们添了一项孽障。人太容易被眼前的表象哄得晕头转向了。次日没人问起布朗半句昨夜，他没因为开错枪受罚，也没因夜里擅自乱走惹一通唠叨。于是他就放下了心，直到有谁边大叫着底格里斯边从后边赶上来。

他第一次在白天看一眼麦基，背后寒毛缓缓地由下往上竖起。他实际应该看到过麦基的，甚至可能有那么几次擦肩而过，但军队里那么一大群人，且谁都有各自的小圈子，记住生人难上加难。布朗倒不是不乐意认识新朋友，但天知道这是来交友的还是来寻仇的。

布朗看过一眼麦基的真面目，本该幸免于交往不慎。不巧的是麦基今天反应过来了，他看上去又是那么和善可亲。"你昨天可吓死我了，老兄。"他同布朗握手，不怎么用力，但把布朗那一身鸡皮疙瘩都按下去了，"都怪那鬼东西，什么时候我们再出去放个风，非得把它做成标本。"

"麦基·麦希斯。"他说。

"底格里斯·布朗。"布朗浑然不觉，和这条于人身上打洞放血的蛇交换了名片。

——————————————————————————————

麦基得手了。他进不了城，找不了人花度夜资，但现在他有了个不花钱的去处。

首先声明，麦基麦希斯先生没有任何拐带哄骗的不法行为。他只是恰当地在这种事上利用了人的道德感。在时机恰当的一天，布朗不大走运，叫弹片划了胳膊。麦基不怀好意地去给新朋友替换绷带，手却向下摸去，事情进展到最后，麦基抬了屁股，慢悠悠地坐到了布朗腿上。

还好那半个小时里没人往军医帐篷里钻，医生也不知道上哪抽烟去了。只有两三个英语说不好的锡克人雇佣兵，路过听到响后在帐篷前吐了口唾沫，省了两人一笔封口费。

既然有了第一次，向后就都好说。他很快就能亲昵地叫布朗"杰基"，热切得仿佛是从一条街一个区出生，坐着同一条船来的印度一般。就这么"杰基杰基"地叫着，布朗蓦的觉得自己占了天大的便宜，怎么能只把自己的好朋友往那逆性的道上推——主耶稣大概不会给搞男人与被男人搞做专门区别，但人总忘了主提倡的众生平等主内兄弟，反正布朗觉得自己挺腰要比麦基撅屁股来的光彩。基于此，在麦基要求反过来试试时，布朗并没有推辞。

正像蒙卡两家的爱侣若能长命百岁，定会常拿玫瑰名姓的含义当定情信物一样来回打趣，"孔雀"也渐成了两人之间的一个暗语。无论是在欧洲还是南亚的土地，两个要面子的绅士都不会靠着耳朵说悄悄话，军队中也没多余的纸来传信，得亏麦基从事偷情行业已久。他朝布朗挤眉弄眼："我在树林里看到当初的那只孔雀了，昨晚八点，今天一起再去碰碰运气？"

士官严令禁止战时晚上外出。不过士兵们都会体谅彼此，出去抽根烟或者打只兔子，都是和平得多的消遣。布朗和麦基拿这个话出去了起码二十次，没人告状，顶多茶余饭后有句闲话："能摸黑打中俘虏额头红痣的子弹，慈悲地让一只鸟苟活了两个月。"

  
——————————————————————————————

"吃过俄国菜吗，杰基？"

麦基又穿过了一个巷口，又是一发黑枪从他身边擦过。与之前拐的几个弯不同，入眼的不是泥泞不堪的窄道和杂物堆积难以通过的狭路。终于，一堵墙出现在他眼前。之前和苍蝇一样，一直持枪负隅顽抗的年轻守军被死路堵住，捉住。麦基骂得不迭，拔枪给那印度人腿上开了个洞，但犹不解气，他转过头，问他身后警备着袭击的伙伴："你知道那群懒汉以前吃什么东西吗？"

布朗没回答，头也没回，甚至不冷不热地叫麦基先把人解决了再说笑。这并不能说明布朗就排斥拿俘虏找乐子，他只是更在乎场合。养过动物的都知道，狗会忍不住把路边可以一吞的东西全咽下肚，而猫有时更喜欢一个固定的进食的场所，但本质上，它们都在吃。德里城外的开阔土地是英国人熟悉的战场，进了城门，虽然离胜利更进一步，却像是从平原突入了陌生的丛林。

"别浪费时间了，"布朗话没说完就收了声，利落地朝一个窗户开枪，半个身子从屋子里垂到窗前，那个被捉住的士兵随即放声大哭，"我一刻钟都不想在这个鬼地方多待。"

如果麦基能听进去别人的话，那就该担心他是不是被什么鬼祟附身了。没有布朗的参与，他照旧兴致盎然。根据上主的忠告，不可含怒到日落，这打黑枪的让麦基提心吊胆那么久，怎么能叫他活到晚上。

"鞑靼牛排！吃过吗，小孩！"麦基在腰带上摸索半天，最后扫兴地认了自己没带军刀，他只能用枪托一次次向伤兵肚子捶打。没有一个俄罗斯主妇教过麦基下厨的窍门，但把如何将肉捶松捶软的技巧，他只试了那么几下就无师自通了。也许是内脏错位，那孩子呼吸越发微弱，瞳孔有了涣散的趋向，仿佛声音和疼痛都开始远去。麦基扯了他耳朵大喊，不满这软蛋中途离席，"牛肉！吃过牛肉吗！起来，别装死*！这就让你当一块牛排！"

麦基把他丢回地上，用军靴的鞋跟碾刚刚被砸得淤血脆弱的肚皮，鞋跟的楞终于划开了肉，里面的脏器还一缩一缩，人看着却像已经死了。麦基正忠实地完成鞑靼牛肉准备肉馅的那一步，后边突然开口叫停。麦基应得不耐："别对这家伙发你那形式主义的慈悲，我在替上帝清洗异教徒呢！"

"闭嘴！"布朗终于也没了好声气，但他吼也吼得轻声，"你后边，墙上刚刚冒了个头，像是那只鸟。"

这可稀罕了，虽然以前说去打鸟都只是借口，但野合途中两人连一根孔雀毛都没见过，现在它却来凑热闹。麦基将信将疑地停下来盯着矮墙，一个蓝色的后脑壳从对面一闪而过。他急忙踩着墙上凹凸不平的砖块翻过去，沾了肠液和血的鞋底害他脚滑了好几次。布朗眺望着那边，等他的回复，但只听到一句脏口。

"见鬼，是只野鸡。"麦基一屁股坐到墙头，随手把手里的鸟扔到布朗眼前，喘了几口气，又说，"真的，你要不也往肉馅上踩一脚？"

布朗有一堆理由来拒绝，他不想弄脏鞋，他觉得恶心，脏器的分泌液有可能让人跌跤。但德里的太阳正缓缓西落，它挪到了麦基的背后，给他添了一圈神秘的光晕。布朗鬼使神差地抬起脚，往滑出来的胆囊上踩了一脚，深绿色的胆汁溅了出来。

他想：这颜色再蓝一点，就是孔雀的颜色了。

*गाय का मांस[牛肉义，读起来和guy, come on有些像]


End file.
